


These Four Walls

by sappho3010



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Enemies to Lovers, Making Out, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: You and Theo have feelings for each other it but both cover it with hostility. The Pack gets sick of your constant bickering and lock you in a room together to force you to work things out.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Reader, Theo Raeken/You
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249
Kudos: 24





	These Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my imagines blog on Tumblr: noncanonimagines.tumblr.com

You should have known it was a setup. Stiles had been acting even more strange than usual and checking his phone periodically. You should have known.

And yet, you managed to fall right into his trap -- or their trap, rather: the whole pack had been in on it. Well, the whole pack with the exception of you and the bane of your existence: Theo Raeken.

You had stayed at the school after hours to support some of your fellow pack mates as they played a lacrosse game. However, afterward Stiles insisted that there was something that he needed to talk to you about alone. Why on earth you agreed to come with him to a supply closet, you weren’t quite sure. Stiles had been so insistent and you were worried that something was seriously wrong.

However, when he opened the door, Theo was standing there, and Stiles shoved you in the room from behind before locking the door behind you, and you were pissed.

You immediately turned around and began to bang on the door.

“Stiles, let me out! This isn’t funny!” you shouted.

“No!” Stiles replied. “We’re all sick of your constant arguing. You two are going to work out your issues right now. Scott and I️ will be back to check on you two later.”

“Stiles!” you yelled once more, but you could hear his footsteps walking away from the closet, indicating that you were trapped.

You turned around to face Theo, who was no more pleased than you were.

“I’m gonna kill him,” you decided.

“I’ll help,” Theo grumbled under his breath. 

Not knowing what to say next, the two of you quickly fell into an uncomfortable silence. You looked at him, noticing how he avoided making eye contact with you.

“So…” you began after a long moment of awkward silence.

“Don’t,” Theo replied, annoyed.

You shrugged.

“Trust me, out of all of the people to be stuck in a room with, you’re not my first choice,” you muttered.

He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? And who’d you rather be stuck here with?” he asked sarcastically.

“It’s a long list,” you replied. “And it includes Satan himself.”

Theo laughed at this. It wasn’t wholesome, but sarcastic and bitter: just like him.

“I️’m not that bad,” he argued.

You rolled your eyes.

“Are you serious? You’re always an asshole to me for no reason!” you stated.

“Oh like you’re any better,” he countered. 

At that you sighed. You always covered your feelings for him with hostility, but arguing with him all the time was exhausting.

You shrugged.

“You know what? Maybe Stiles has a point,” you said.

Theo folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, giving you an incredulous look.

“He locked us in a supply closet,” Theo replied.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” you started. You took a breath before continuing, reminding yourself that you were trying to make peace with him and not pick a fight, as difficult as it may be. “What I️ mean is that we are always fighting. So maybe we should…I don’t know…call a truce or something?”

All you got from that was enough bitter chuckle from Theo. He was so infuriating.

“God, why do you have to be like this? What did I️ ever do to make you hate me?” you shouted.

You noticed how Theo’s expression shifted as soon as you said this. His face softened and his arms fell to his sides. He appeared almost hurt, which you didn’t quite understand.

“I️ don’t hate you,” he uttered softly.

You stepped toward him.

“Then what the hell is your problem?” you asked.

“You’re my problem,” he answered, but he didn’t move away. Instead, he actually moved toward you until he was standing close enough to take your breath away.

His eyes locked into yours before his gaze flashed to your lips briefly. At this point your heart was pounding and the knowledge of the fact that the could literally hear it only made it worse. 

“What are you doing?” you finally asked, but you didn’t move away. The two of you were left frozen in your close proximity.

His hand came up near your face, but he was tentative and didn’t actually touch you. Instead he just let it hover and left you to imagine the feeling of his hand on your skin.

“I don’t know,” he finally answered. “Depends on what you want me to do.”

You took a few more breaths before speaking.

“I️ want you to kiss me,” you finally admitted.

So, he did. It was more perfect than you’d imagined, and you had imagined it. The initial contact was surprisingly soft, but then the two of you leaned in to each other more. When the two of you had been standing there, it was like you were under water holding your breath, but when he kissed you it was as if you broke the surface tension of the water and were finally coming up for air. You could tell that the feeling was mutual as he cupped your face with one hand and wrapped his other arm around your waist, taking you in as if you were his oxygen. 

You were far too caught up in feeling — the mutability of his hands reaching all over your body, his hair that you ran your fingers through, rough staggered breaths, and his lips and tongue exchanging passion with yours — that you didn’t even notice the sound of the door unlocking or swinging open.

“Holy shit!,” Stiles voice boomed, causing you and Theo to move away from each other.

Scott was standing next to him awkwardly.

“We uh…came to check on you to see if you’d worked things out,” Scott said, trying to act like he didn’t just see that. Scott’s gaze was at the floor while Stiles was staring at the two of you with wide eyes.

“They sure worked things out alright!” Stiles said.

“It’s not what it looks like!” you deflected quickly. At this point, even Scott looked at you, him and his best friend both looking at you incredulously.

“Well, go on. I️ really wanna hear how you try to explain this one,” Stiles laughed.

“Uh…there was a snake and it bit me…on my lips so Theo was sucking the venom and…” you trailed off as Theo began to laugh at your ridiculous cover story, causing you to elbow his arm.

“Okay, sure,” he said.

You sighed. Your cover had officially been blown. “Look, can you two just not tell the rest of the pack?” you asked, deciding that you at the very least wanted to talk through things with Theo first.

Scott opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Stiles’ voice.

“Oh, I’m telling everyone."


End file.
